Roommate
by Eternal of Calestial
Summary: Kesalahan dalam sewa telah menyebabkan seorang dokter dan pengacara menjadi teman sekamar. Sayangnya tidak satu pun dari mereka ingin hidup dengan yang lain dan ini adalah cerita tentang bagaimana mereka mencoba membuat satu sama lain hidup sengsara untuk sebuah apartemen. Itachi/Naruto. Siapa yang akan bertahan? ItaFemNaru Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto story not mine
1. Kompromi

Akhirnya, setelah tiga puluh jam perjalanan sangat meletihkan mengendarai rental truk pindah melintasi tiga negara, Naruto sampai didepan gedung apartemen barunya. Gedung kaca lima puluh tingkat yang baru di renovasi berlokasi di pusat Konoha Square, perumahan komplek apartemen terbaik di dunia. Untuk mendapat itu harus menunggu giliran, kau harus menjadi kaya, terkenal DAN penting, atau setidaknya mengenal orang kaya, terkenal dan penting. Metodenya adalah antara dua pilihan itu.

Mentor yang seperti bibinya dan ahli bedah terkenal di dunia, Tsunade, kebetulan mengenal pria yang memonopoli gedung Rumah Kaca ini. Pria, yang

dijuluki pria mesum, Jiraiya akan melakukan apapun yang Tsunade minta selama pria itu bisa merendahkan gaun Tsunade agar menampakkan payudara yang besar tanpa dipukul. Mentor pirangnya bilang ambil gaun merah skanky dan sebotol anggur untuk membuat orang tua itu setuju agar sewa apartemen yang tersedia berikutnya untuk muridnya. Tentu saja, ahli bedah memaafkan sebutan gunung dari pemerasan yang dia lakukan terhadap Jiraiya karena mereka tumbuh bersama. Pria rambut putih tidak punya kesempatan.

Dan lihatlah, lima setengah bulan kemudian dia menerima telepon dari orang yang di bilang pria mesum, perubahan untuk sesuatu yang prostitusi bisa gunakan, dan mendapat penerbangan pertama untuk menandatangani dokumen setelah shift ganda di rumah sakit. Sekarang dia adalah pemilik kebanggaan apartemen lantai teratas - 50B. Dalam keadaan canggih, dengan remote yang mengendalikan semua, dan karena teratas sudut bangunan itu satu-satunya yang memiliki dinding kokoh di sisi lorong, dinding dan langit-langit lainnya kaca sepenuhnya. Stainless misil memberi bukti kaca itu lebih andal daripada dinding semen. Dengan kata lain - gambaran yang Naruto lihat membuat gedung tampak seperti kastil modern di langit.

Dia tersenyum saat menyibak rambut merahnya dari mata dan mengarahkan truknya ke bagian parkir pribadi. Yang membuat ia terkejut adalah ada kendaraan Pindah lain yang berlokasi di sini. Sebagian besar orang tidak pindah kecuali jika penghuninya meninggal dan dari apa yang Tsunade bilang ada apartemen yang menyediakan setiap tujuh, mungkin enam tahun sekali. Pemilik sebelumnya 50B, seorang politisi psiko, yang akhirnya mengerang dan mati lemas karena senang berhubungan sex berlebih. Naruto senang akan cerita kematian bajingan tua itu; siapa pun yang masih percaya pada regregasi pantas mendapat ejekan kematian di tabloid.

Dia memarkir truknya didepan truk biru cerah lain yang sedang membongkar. Setelah mengecek dirinya didepan kaca spion, memastikan dia terlihat pantas, ia keluar dan menatap tetangganya. Ia tidak sering bertetangga dengan seorang bintang, tapi jika seseorang seperti model Gaara...atau pembalap mobil Neji ia tentu jadi sangat ingin mengintip. Sedikit kecewa karena pria yang membongkar di belakang tidak ada dan ia tidak mengenali pria yang ia lihat dari majalah atau koran artikel mana pun.

Pria itu menangkap ia mengecek dia dan menoleh untuk menatapnya, ia memberi senyum sopan dan berucap hallo. Dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan ia dengan cepat membuka kunci belakang truk dengan malu. Dia dikelilingi oleh pria pengiriman berseragam yang membongkar barang-barang besar, dengan jelas kotak-kotak itu ditandai rapuh - dan dia dengan tanggung jawabnya membawa barang-barang itu.

Ia memberi pria itu tatapan lain dari bawah bulu mata lentiknya - tinggi, gelap, dan tampan ... jelas. Dia mengenakan kemeja berkerah mahal dan jeans yang sangat pas sempurna mereka mungkin seharga G.D.P negara kecil. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang di punggung dalam ekor kuda longgar dan mata yang mengingatkan kegelapan dalam tampak seperti bisa menelan seluruh dunia dan, ia terdiam seolah melewatkan sesuatu. Mata dia adalah fitur yang paling mengerikan; orbs seperti air hitam ...kedalaman yang hanya terlihat di dasar laut.

Pria itu menatap ia sekali lagi ... menangkap ia menatap dia... lagi ... dengan wajah merah cerah hampir menyamai rambutnya Naruto dengan cepat meraih kotak pertama di depannya dan berjalan ke penopang pintu ganda yang terbuka. Ia menekan tombol yang berada di lift untuk lantai 40 dengan siku dan menunggu beberapa detik untuk ding pintu terbuka.

Ia masuk cepat. Saat ia mengeluarkan kartu apartemen kartu lain sudah menggesek pintu tertutup terlebih dahulu. Ia mendongak - itu Mister misteri.

"Hai, apa kamu pindah juga?" Tanyanya berusaha memaksa senyum, mungkin ia harus berpakaian lebih baik. Kemeja armani yang dia pakai dan jeans yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan sungguh membuat kaos Harvard dan celana pendek kotak-kotaknya terlihat di beli di pasar loak dalam bandingan.

"Ya," ucap pria itu, "Kau harus menggesek kartumu dengan benar," pria itu mengingatkan, menyandar punggung sedikit, menilai sosoknya dari ketidak pentingan dia memandang. Ia patuh dan meraba untuk menggesek kartunya di monitor kaca.

ππ

Itachi tahu sangat sulit mendapat apartemen di sini ... dan betapa hampir jarang mungkin membuat dua orang pindah di hari sama. Ditambah, perempuan itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang dari multi-miliarder rata-rata. Ia tidak melihat apapun benda pindahan perempuan itu dan cara dia berpakaian ...Itachi melirik menilai, terlihat dibawah standar untuk di katakan setidaknya ..ia juga ragu dia pergi ke Harvard.

Di sisi lain, rambut merah menyala dan sosok yang dianugerahi dengan baik tentu bisa mengindikasi operasi plastik dan kosmetik. Mustahil bagi siapa pun memiliki tampilan bagus tanpa bantuan modifikasi tubuh yang menentang gravitasi. Dia mungkin mistress dari beberapa tokoh penting atau anak dana yang pasti manja.

Itachi melihat lantai memflash saat melintasi puncak naik...lift sepertinya mendekati lantai 50 agak cepat. Kemungkinan dia ke lantai sama saat secara astronomis di lantai puncak hanya memiliki dua apartemen.

Lift berhenti di lantai 50 dengan ding, dan gadis dengan mata biru laut yang cerah mendongak menatapnya, Itachi mengangguk agar dia keluar terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ia seorang gentlemen, saat itu cocok dengan cara minat terbaiknya.

Perempuan itu melangkah keluar dan menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghalangi jalan, lalu berbelok ke kanan. Itachi mengikuti.

Pantat itu pasti dipahat seniman, ucap Itachi di benak.

Lalu perempuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan saat Itachi memusatkan mata berhenti di pantat perempuan itu, ia melihat perempuan itu memasuki apartemennya.

"Apa yang-" ucap perempuan itu menatap sekitar.

"Tidak sopan memasuki tempat orang lain tanpa undangan atau izin," ucap pria rambut gelap melangkah melewati wanita muda.

"Aku bisa katakan sama untukmu," dia menembak balik menantang, nada yang Itachi tidak biasa dengar di luar ruang sidang, "Ini 50B, ini apartemenku." Sambungnya.

"Ya ini memang 50B," ucap Itachi meletakkan kotaknya di samping kotak lain untuk dikumpulkan di pinggir, "Tapi ini apartemenku. Ditandatangani dan didaftarkan atas nama Itachi Uchiha."

"Maaf, ini pasti kesalahan," perempuan itu tidak terdengar sedikitpun menyesal saat dia meletakkan kotak di depan kaki dan menunjukkan kartu kunci padanya. Cukup jelas tampak 50B.

"Pemilik Gedung tidak kompeten pasti telah membuat kesalahan," jawab Itachi secara logika.

"Aku sangat tidak mood untuk ini," Naruto menggeram menyibak poni dari matanya, "Hampir 30 jam perjalanan kesini ...tidak makan, tidak tidur, dan sekarang ini, ugh."

Itachi sangat tidak perduli masalah perempuan itu. "Aku pastikan akan meluruskan ini," ucap Itachi dalam nada menyatakan kalau dia akan menyelesaikan dengan cara yang dia ingini. Itachi bergerak melewati Naruto dan berjalan keluar kamar apartemen dan memasuki lorong.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Ucap Naruto mengabaikan kotak yang dia tinggalkan di dalam apartemen dan mengikuti jejak Itachi menuju lift.

Membuka pintu, mereka melangkah ke samping untuk memungkinkan Itachi memindahkan pengangkut besar membawa rak buku ukiran yang terbuat dari kayu eksotik dengan parnian, agar mereka bisa lewat.

"Mungkin kau tidak harus mendapat semua keinginan untuk pindah, mereka mungkin membuat kesalahan pada akunmu, kau tahu," saran wanita semi setengah hati konsolidasi pada Itachi yang tengah menggesek kartunya dan menekan tombol yang terlihat di layar "Kantor Registrasi."

"Aku sangat ragu," Itachi sudah meninjau perjanjian sewa dan itu sangat bagus. Ia berharap membeli apartemen di akhir tahun. Seseorang harus menyewa selama 12 bulan sebelum bisa membeli dengan banyak batasan dan harga gila meski...uang bukan masalah untuknya. Konoha adalah kota paling sulit untuk menemukan tempat tinggal yang layak, terutama di dalam Alun-alun. Apartemen yang memenuhi standar dibuka setiap setengah dekade, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Tinggal di hotel-hotel milik ibunya hanya akan membuat ia gelisah.

"Kau tidak ngambek," Itachi mendengar gumaman Naruto, dia melipat tangan di dada, hingga menekan ukuran payudara perempuan itu dua kali lipat.

Payudara implan juga, pikir Itachi, lalu bertanya dibenak seberapa gelisah perempuan di lift, pintu berding terbuka, ia melangkah keluar duluan, ia tidak merasa seperti gentlemen, terutama bukan karena seseorang mengklaim hak atas tempat tinggalnya. Itachi mendengar sendal jepit murah milik perempuan itu di lantai marmer saat ia mendekati meja registrasi dimana pria rambut putih dalam penutup mata dengan hidung di buku, begitu jelas mengabaikan mereka.

"Permisi," ucap Itachi dan menatap name tag pria, "Kakashi, aku ingin mengklarifikasi perjanjian sewa," ucap Itachi sopan dengan suara monoton.

Pria itu mendongak dengan mata layu dan mengangguk, "Ayo," ucap pria perak itu dengan buku masih di depan hidung saat dia memimpin pasangan itu menuju pintu ganda rosemary bertanda, "Kantor" saat mereka masuk, mereka disambut oleh meja sangat besar hitam slim di tengah ruangan dimana Jiraiya, si pervert, duduk menulis tergesa-gesa di notebook.

"Mereka bilang ada perselisihan di sewa," ucap Kakashi langsung ke inti. Lalu menyebut mereka berdua duduk di dua kursi empuk berlapis emas didepan meja.

"Duduk, duduk, biar aku selesaikan paragraf ini," ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto menatap sekitar, memperhatikan keindahan rak buku yang mengelilingi setiap inci dinding cermin dan kemudian sedih, karena saat ia melihat dekat ia menyadari setiap single berisi Ichi-Ichi. Tsunade bilang kalau Jiraiya menulis novel dan bahkan pernah memberi ia sampel - bisa di bilang menjenuhkan dengan penindasan seksual.

Ia kembali menatap pria yang akhirnya meletakkan pulpen dan mengalihkan perhatian pada klien.

"Ah! Itachi! Sangat senang bertemu kamu, dan ... Naru, sayangku, Tsunade mengatakan banyak hal baik tentangmu."

"Dia hanya mengatakan hal-hal jelek dan buruk tentangmu," jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis. Mentornya juga memperingatkan jika ia memberi si pervert ini seinci kebaikan, orang itu akan jadi bintang di novel pria ini berikutnya.

"Oh, haha...Tsunade itu suka melebih-lebihkan aku jamin, tapi dia tidak mengatakan satu maksud ucapan selama pertemuan terakhir kami ...Aku sebenarnya menulis chapter tentang itu, biar aku tunjukkan padamu," dia mulai mengacak-acak berkas di atas meja.

"Itu bisa menunggu," intrupsi Itachi, sangat kesal pada ketidak efisienan pria tua berambut putih itu, "Aku ingin melihat perjanjian sewaku."

"Begitupun aku," tambah Naruto cepat.

"Ah, Kakashi ambilkan aku berkas Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Naruto, Please."

"Mm," pria rambut perak mengangguk berjalan menuju kabinet arsip, "Berapa nomor apartemennya?"

"50B," mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan.

"Oh my," ucap Jiraiya, "Ini kebetulan tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku harap hanya itu," balas Itachi, menggarisbawahi, mengancam, semua yang ada disana mengerti.

Naruto menembak Itachi delikan, dalam moodnya yang buruk dan mudah marah ia tidak akan pernah begitu mengancam siapa pun. Tentu ia berlidah tajam juga, tapi ia tidak akan berani meremehkan siapapun seperti itu.

"Ahh," ucap Kakashi menggosok belakang kepala saat ia kembali berjalan dan memberi Jiraiya dokumen.

Jiraiya menatap dokumen itu, rasa ingin tahu di wajah berubah syok, lalu memudar menjadi tatapan puas, dan lalu tampak seolah wajah dia memucat kedalam hijau laut.

"Ada apa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil condong ke arah pria tua itu.

"Sepertinya... kalian berdua co-leasers di 50B."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto syok.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Cela Itachi kasar.

"Ini tandatangan kalian?" Tanya Jiraiya membalik halaman menaruh berkas di antara mereka berdua yang akan segera menjadi teman kamar.

"Y-ya," ucap Naruto, memperhatikan tandatangan Itachi tepat diatasnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Itachi mengambil berkas dan membolak-balik dokumen untuk memeriksa sendiri.

"Kakashi, kau mengawasi ini?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, Anda bilang 50B untuk Naruto, aku menelfon dia dan dia menandatangani berkas."

"Oh my, itu sebelum Fugaku menelfon, ahem... err, yah," ucap Jiraiya tapi diinterupsi oleh ahli hukum.

"Tanda tanganku ada disitu duluan; aku menandatangani sehari sebelum dia." Ucap Itachi lalu menatap Naruto sebentar dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Ya, tapi dia juga menandatangani berkas dan tanda tanganku ditempatkan setelah tandatangan dia." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat tanda tangan orang lain pada dokumen yang kau tanda tangani? Atau kau kebetulan setengah buta dan tidak mengerti, bodoh." Itachi setengah mengertak dengan mata menyipit pada wanita rambut merah menyala bagaikan tomat. Ada alasan mengapa ia tidak menyukai sebagian besar orang.

"Permisi, Aku sangat lelah saat aku datang untuk menandatangani berkas dan aku tidak memperhatikan!"

"Menyedihkan," Naruto mendengar pria itu menghela sebelum beralih ke halaman pertama dan menyerahkan pada pemilik Gedung.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua bisa menemukan kompromi," ucap Jiraiya tampak sedikit khawatir. Untuk membuat komunitas medis atau komunitas hukum marah padanya tidak ada dalam agendanya.. selamanya. Dengan orang macam Fugaku dan Tsunade tahu, ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam kotak kardus di tengah gurun pasir Afrika jika ia membuat satu dari mereka marah.

"Biar aku luruskan, karena Mister bocah kaya ingusan menelfon ayah, bagaimana- " Naruto menyambar berkas dan melihat tanggal tanda tangan, "Bahkan belum sebulan lalu dia mendapat apartemen? Jiraiya kau punya perjanjian lisan dengan Tsunade aku akan mendapat apartemen itu hampir setengah tahun lalu!"

"Excuse me, little girl," gertak Itachi merampas dokumen dari tangan Naruto, "Perhatikan bulanmu."

"Kau asshole, sebaiknya kau lihat milikmu!"

Jelas bagi Jiraiya kalau Naruto mewarisi temperamen Tsunade, dan karena ia mengenal wanita pirang itu, ia cukup yakin gadis rambut merah di hadapannya bisa menyantel rahang Itachi kapan saja.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua! Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah," Jiraiya mencoba menenangkan mereka saat ia melihat Naruto mengepal tinju dan ekspresi Itachi berubah menjadi suatu ucapan 'I dare you'.

"Sederhana saja, aku akan membayarmu," Itachi kembali tenang suara datar pada Naruto sambil menyilang kaki dengan manner hampir bangsawan. "Selama dua belas bulan ke depan jumlah yang setara dengan sewa, kau bisa pergi menemukan tempat yang lebih cocok untuk gaya hidupmu."

"Apa kau mencoba membeliku?" Naruto tersentak syok ... tidak seorang pun pernah begitu kasar padanya, sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jika itu membuat hidupmu yang tidak berarti terasa lebih penting maka, ya," balas Itachi.

"Oh, aku akan senang hati menyakitimu sekarang ... " Ancam Naruto.

"Aku tantang kau," balas Itachi, "Akan menjadi kesenanganku mengirimmu ke penjara dengan segudang tuduhan."

"Huh, Presiden berhutang padaku, tuan muda yang terhormat. Aku tidak keberatan menggunakan kartu bebasku dari penjara untuk meninju hidup omong kosongmu itu." balas Naruto dengan sombong yang cocok dengan milik Itachi.

Mata Itachi hanya sedikit melebar dari Naruto yang membuka rahasia. Itu gertakan. Hanya saja siapa gadis ini?

"Ayolah, please, bagaimana kalau kalian berbagi apartemen. Satu minggu untuk Itachi, satu minggu untuk Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya mencoba berpikir hasil menyenangkan yang cocok untuk keduanya. "Atau 6 bulan Naruto, 6 bulan Itachi?"

"Tidak," ucap Naruto dan Itachi bersamaan, namun Naruto meneruskan kalimat, "Aku berencana tinggal disini, dan jika si brengsek ini berencana tinggal di sini juga ... biarlah. Aku yakin dia bocah kecil manja dengan perlindungan, dia akan menangis pada mamanya minggu depan, bukan begitu?" Tanya Naruto mengejek saat ia berdiri, "Jadi gentlemen dan bastard aku permisi, aku harus melanjutkan membongkar di apartemenku," ia bangun perlahan dan berjalan keluar kantor dengan kepala tetap tinggi.

"Itachi, tolong mengertilah it-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, aku bisa mengambil tindakan hukum... aku akan membuat dia pindah dari apartemen dengan caraku sendiri."

"Secara hukum kuharap," Kakashi menambahkan membalik halaman buku.

"Hn," jawab Itachi berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Ini akan jadi plot bagus buku, bukan?"

"Hmm," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto sudah menelfon Tsunade sebelum elevator terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk sambil terus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Dan lalu Jackass itu beralasan kemanusiaan aku ingin merobek orang baru itu karena mengabaikan bentuk kompromi apapun dan dan dan" Naruto mencoba menghentikan isakan yang mendekat, saat lift turun ke basement.

"Calm down, aku akan meminta pengacaraku untuk melihat dokumen itu, tapi jika kalian berdua menandatangani itu sebelum pemilik sewa lakukan... maka itu dokumen legal," balas Tsunade kalem dan Naruto bisa mendengar dentang cangkir sake disana.

"Tapi– "

"Tidak ada tapi Naruto, kau terlalu keras kepala, kepala babi, dan orang kreatif yang aku kenal... gunakan apa yang kau miliki untuk menyingkirkan bajingan itu, aku berhutang banyak pada Fugaku dalam menghadapi investigasi departemen pediatriku beberapa tahun lalu."

"Fugaku?"

"Daddy Itachi."

"Aku tahu itu." Gumam Naruto, menyeka pipi basahnya dengan punggung lengan baju dan berusaha menstabilkan napas.

"Sekarang gunakan apa yang kau miliki untuk membuat hidup pemuda itu tinggal di neraka, telfon aku lagi nanti karena aku baru dapat page untuk Code Orange."

"Okay," jawab Naruto berusaha menahan isakan kembali, "Terima kasih sudah mendengarku, Tsunade."

"Jangan bilang begitu, ingat kekerasan adalah bentuk balas dendam... tapi kau bisa buat balas dendam jauh lebih manis dengan sedikit lebih rencana."

"Apa kau mengacu pada apa yang kau lakukan pada pria tua Nara?"

"Dan apa dia pernah kembali bicara padaku sejak itu?"

"Kupikir dia pipis sedikit di celana saat aku menyebut namamu."

"Hahaha. ..Jika kau mendeklarasikan perang melawan seseorang, jadilah pemain bijak, dan jika hal sialan itu mengenai penggemar Konoha, kau selalu disambut di rumah. Jas labmu masih tergantung di dekat milikku."

"Terima kasih banyak, aku akan lakukan yang terbaik," Naruto meyakinkan mentornya sambil membersihkan sisa air mata di pipinya dengan ujung telapak tangan.

"Aku tahu, ugh, aku harus pergi, Sakura berteriak sesuatu tentang pneumothorax dan infeksi pernapasan, baik-baik, dear."

"Bye," ucap Naruto menutup telfon. Ia menarik napas dalam dan berusaha membentuk senyum. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya harus baik-baik saja.

Pintu berding terbuka, ia melangkah keluar. Ia akan lakukan yang terbaik, dan agenda pertamanya adalah mencuri pergerakan pria itu. Saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, ia menanggalkan kausnya menampilkan tank top putih hingga menonjolkan pink cerah bra di bawah.

Ia pastikan akan lakukan yang terbaik.

Saat Itachi menghampiri lift, telfonnya berdering mengganggunya dari pikirannya yang mendidih atas gadis plastik bodoh yang menyebabkan ia seperti menderita.

"Hey Itachi! Dude bawa pantatmu kesini!" Sepupunya, Obito, hampir berteriak di line.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi mengklik tombol lift dan menunggu tidak sabar.

"Bukti baru dalam kasus Mu'gui, sesuatu tentang pistol berdarah. Aku sedang menuju kantor polisi untuk bicara dengan para detektif sekarang, Aku butuh kau sobat, tanggal pengadilan seminggu lagi."

Menyingkirkan alasan buruk, manusia itu harus menunggu. Ia menutup telfon sepupunya dan menelfon sopirnya untuk menemuinya di depan gedung. Pria pengangkut bisa mengurus sisa perabotannya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengayun pinggulnya dalam menghargai siapapun yang membawa naik kabinetnya yang menyimpan semua laporan medis dan catatan penelitiannya. Ia menurunkan puncaknya untuk lebih memamerkan belahan dadanya ekstra, menggulung keatas celana pendeknya, dan berperilaku seperti pelacur kecil yang terangsang.

Ia biasanya punya banyak lebih respek diri, dan biasanya gadis yang berperilaku paling baik dari banyak orang, tapi jujur - terkadang menjadi sedikit nakal adalah pilihan yang lebih baik. Ia berhenti membongkar truk Itachi dan membongkar truknya. Cemberut tidak puas karena Jackass tidak datang untuk menyaksikan ketelanjangannya dan tidak ada didalam apartemen.

Ia berharap dia menyerah saat ia mendorong semua kotaknya ke lorong. Dia punya begitu banyak buku text sialan yang memuakkan. Ia yang sudah menyerah menyingkirkan kotak-kotak berisi buku itu akhirnya memilih menendang mereka keluar.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Menjelang malam, Naruto telah membongkar setengah barang-barangnya, perabot meja kopi, dua cabinet arsip, dan satu rak buku dengan matras kecil untuk tidur. Ia masih belum yakin apa akan membeli perabot tradisional, modern, atau klasik. Ia berencana pergi belanja furnitur saat mendengar getaran dari ruangan yang turun.

Dokter rambut merah itu tengah membuat teh saat pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampilkan sangat suram Itachi terlihat.

"Tidak sopan memasuki apartemen orang lain tanpa diundang," ucap Naruto saat tengah menuang teh kedalam cangkir.

"_What the hell is my stuff doing outside?_" Ucap Itachi dengan jelas kesal.

"Kenapa harus didalam?" Balas Naruto enteng, menjatuhkan sepotong gula kedalam cangkir hingga terlihat percikan.

Ia bisa merasakan kalau tatapan pria itu yang mengarah padanya seolah mengisyaratkan ingin ia mati dengan menyakitkan dan tersiksa saat dia tengah menahan pintu terbuka dengan satu kotak buku text dan mulai membawa kotak-kotak itu kembali ke dalam.

Ia menekan cangkir porselen di bibir sambil menatap Itachi, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum jahat.

"Tidak ada tindakan legal yang dapat diambil untuk saat ini dan tidak ada apartemen lowong di Konoha Square," ucap Itachi menjatuhkan empat besar kotak di ruang tamu.

"Mm, _sucks for you,"_ ucap Naruto lalu menyesap teh panasnya.

"_No, my dear, it sucks for you_," balas Itachi dengan delikan, "Aku sarankan kau tidak terlibat dalam situasi yang kau tidak bisa tangani."

"Oh, aku merasa aku bisa menangani itu sangat baik, aku tidak memindahkan truk bermuatan kotak ke apartemen, oh tunggu, aku bahkan tidak memindahkan lebih dari satu kotak, tukang pindah barangmu luar biasa baik hati," bahkan jika Naruto menyembunyikan ekspresinya, nada suaranya memberitahu semua.

Saat Itachi kembali masuk setelah membawa lagi beberapa lusin kotak, dia menatap berbahaya padanya. "Aku peringatkan kau, aku tidak punya batasan - aku bisa dapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Mmm," gumam Naruto sarkas seolah terhibur oleh imajinasi liar seorang anak.

Mereka tidak bicara selama sisa malam sampai Naruto keluar dari shower dalam piyama maroon dan berjalan memasuki kamar tidur untuk menemukan Itachi duduk di matras yang di gelar di lantai dengan komputer menopang dikedua kaki.

Ia menatap sekeliling - matras tidurnya hilang, matras biru milik Itachi dengan menjengkelkan di taruh di tengah ruangan.

"Tidak sopan memasuki kamar pria tanpa pemberitahuan," ucap Itachi sambil mengetik di keyboard, tanpa menoleh.

"Dimana tempat tidurku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Didalam closet office, itu tempat lebih baik untukmu." Balas Itachi.

"Kau salah mengira," ucap Naruto menyerbu keluar kamar dan menyeret matrasnya kembali masuk dalam beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aku tidur disini," ucap Itachi menatap dari balik kacamatanya.

"Dan aku juga."

"Wanita yang belum menikah tidur dalam ruangan sama dengan pria, apa kau tidak malu?" Goda Itachi dingin.

"Maaf, kau pria? Aku sangat tidak sadar," ucap Naruto menata matras jauh di sudut dinding kaca yang menghadap kota gemerlap.

"Bisa kau temukan apapun yang bukan pria?" Tanya Itachi akan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Aku takut kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

"Mekanisme pertahanan yang sangat baik untuk densitimu." Ucap Itachi mengklik sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa lihat.

"Uh huh," Naruto mengayun tangan. Ia menatap kotak-kotaknya yang sebelumnya berada didalam kamar tidur sekarang raib, "Memindahkan kotak-kotakku juga?"

"Siapa yang tahu," jawab Itachi dingin. Naruto berjalan keluar dan mengklik tombol untuk menyalakan semua lampu di ruangan office, mencari kotak yang ia taruh belati di dalamnya.

Saat ia berjalan masuk lagi, dengan belati di tangan, Itachi tidak bisa menahan dari untuk menaikkan alis.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Aku akan tidur di ruangan sama denganmu, kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan lutut di depan matras dan menaruh senjata dibawah bantal.

"_Girl_, Aku bisa menghancurkanmu tanpa menyentuhmu, jangan khawatir."

"Bukan _girl_, namaku Naruto, dan aku 31, _for your information_ \- status gadis sudah terlewat jauh."

"Pasti melelahkan."

"Apa?"

"Seluruh operasi plastik itu," ucap Itachi. Sebelum Naruto bisa menghina pria itu dengan rentetan penuh warna kutukan untuk kesalahpahaman Itachi, telepon Itachi berdering.

"Itachi."

"Tidak."

"Aku punya laporan."

"Aku tidak akan menerima permintaan gila, itu rendah."

"Ya."

Naruto menatap dari bahu saat ia mendengarkan percakapan itu, ia tahu kalau pria itu adalah seorang pengacara tapi ia tidak yakin jenis apa. Ia pikir _corporate_ cocok dengan baik di kebrengsekan dia secara kepribadian.

"Aku akan masuk besok."

"Ya, aku pindah - aku di Konoha Square sekarang."

"_Yes, goodbye_."

Itachi menutup telfon dan mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke komputer saat dia mengakses akun email-nya untuk menemukan foto-foto dari kasus sebelumnya yang belum pernah terpecahkan yang mungkin berkaitan - setidaknya itu apa yang para detektif spekulasikan.

Naruto membuka jurnal sambil berbaring tengkurap dan mulai menulis tentang apa maksud orang macam Itachi.

Saat ia menyelesaikan enam halaman catatan, ia mendongak untuk menemukan Itachi tidak di dalam ruangan lagi; ia mencoba menahan kuap saat menyembunyikan jurnal di bawah matras dengan kaki kemudian terlentang, menoleh untuk melihat kearah luar jendela. Kota terlihat cantik dari lantai 50B ini, saat ia mendongak ke langit-langit kaca, ia hampir bisa melihat segenggam bintang.

_Tidak mungkin ia akan menyerahkan apartemen ini pada bastard itu, _tekadnya.

Itachi berjalan memasuki dapur dan melompat dengan terampil memasuki _island_ berbatu gamping biru gelap. Dengan kedua kaki menggantung di tepi, ia menelfon kontak favoritnya

\- satu-satunya pria yang selalu memberi Itachi tantangan mental dan bahkan mengalahkannya dalam lima permainan atau catur.

"Shikamaru," suara malas menjawab.

"Itachi," balas Itachi, "Aku butuh bantuan."

"Tentu, aku dengar tentang penemuan baru pada kasus pengadilan ... _man_ itu seorang dozy."

"Aku tidak khawatir tentang itu, aku butuh kau mencari seseorang untukku."

"Oh. Cari tahu bagaimana memenangkan kasus putusan?"

"Aa."

"Hah, aku akan datang dan menonton jika bos tidak membuatku dirantai di meja," Itachi bisa mendengar Shikamaru mengubah posisi dan ia bisa membayangkan tangan pria Nara itu dengan cepat melayang ke keyboard dengan kecepatan kilat, "Siapa yang kau butuh aku cari?"

"Laporan lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. U-z-u-m-a-k-i."

"Aku tahu dia, dia baru saja di koran, dia pindah ke Konoha Square."

Itachi mengeryit, Shikamaru harusnya tahu lebih dari pada kecurigaan Itachi tentang dia yang membaca tabloid.

"Aku belum pernah dengar nama Uzumaki." Ucap Itachi.

"_Man_, dia seperti seorang dewi di bidang medis. Adikku membaca semua biografinya. Dia menghabiskan beberapa tahun dalam tim agen mengembangan di Perancis melawan 80 persen penyakit umum yang di temukan di perang dunia ketiga. Masih melalui regulator tapi rumor mengatakan akan di legalkan dalam beberapa bulan. Dia juga terkenal dengan tablet merah muda yang dia ciptakan dengan bantuan Tsunade, kau dengar itu?"

"Tidak," Itachi tidak senang; rupanya si _harlot_ itu lebih dari orang suci daripada seorang pendosa.

"Tablet ini yang kau masukkan ke dalam air, itu dirancang untuk perang dunia ketiga, tablet itu menetralkan air dan membunuh semua bakteri dan virus yang ada di dalamnya. Aku menonton film dokumenter medis itu dan air coklat berubah kristal jernih hanya dalam hitungan detik. Mereka saat ini menguji untuk efek samping tapi mereka bilang itu harusnya mudah. Meskipun, Naruto terkenal terbaik di pembedahan, dia mengembangkan delapan teknik berbeda yang sekarang menjadi standar di semua rumah sakit ...dia seperti seorang _nerd_ mimpi basah. Sebentar, biar aku menarik penuh kontraknya."

Itachi menunggu dengan sabar. Jika ia terlalu meremehkan gadis rambut merah itu hanya akan mengecilkan dirinya.

"Dia punya kontrak dengan Konoha H_ospital_ mulai besok, dengan akses tak terbatas ke semua peralatan dan dia mendapatkan lab dan asistennya sendiri ... tapi dia menolak asisten. Dikatakan disini jadwal dia hanya untuk operasi setiap hari Jumat, Senin, dan hari lain jika itu adalah kasus yang ekstrem. Dia memiliki tugas di ER pada hari Selasa dan melakukan putaran dengan magang selama dua jam pada hari Jumat, kalau tidak dia bisa menghabiskan di lab melakukan apa pun yang dia senangi, dan mm...dikatakan di sini kalau proposal pertama dia adalah bekerja di ...sial, pengobatan untuk melanoma."

"Apa kau yakin kita memiliki orang sama dalam pikiran?" Tanya Itachi tenang.

"Aku dapat _picture_ disini, rambut merah dan mata biru, tinggi lima kaki, dan berat sekitar seratus tiga pon. Usia 31. Gadis sama?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya."

"Apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Seperti itulah, apa hubungan dia dengan presiden?"

"Preseden? Dari negara ini?"

"Ya."

"Sebentar," balas Shikamaru sambil jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ dan mendapati ia masuk ke dalam daftar FBI. Beberapa menit kemudian _hacker_ itu kembali bicara lagi, "Woaa, hal-hal gila di sini. Rupanya saudari kembar presiden terkena penyakit darah langka yang membunuh mereka perlahan. Di katakan disini dia memimpin tim ilmuwan dan mereka menemukan pengobatan setelah dua setengah minggu kerja paksa, experimen, dan lalu melakukan operasi yang melibatkan pemetaan ulang arteri. Dia benar-benar menyembuhkan kedua gadis itu dari penyakit itu, dan juga di katakan operasi yang dia lakukan memakan waktu tujuh belas jam pada setiap gadis dan dianggap sebagai salah satu operasi tersulit untuk dilakukan tanpa bantuan mekanik, yang bahkan tidak dia miliki. Sial, gadis ini _prodigy_ medis."

Prodigy_ medis atau bukan ... dia harus keluar dari apartemennya. Ia tidak pernah bertipe pemain baik dengan yang lain,_ iner Itachi.

Naruto mengerang saat _theme song_ di jam alarmnya berbunyi untuk membangunkan dirinya, ia menabok jam agar diam, berguling dan perlahan mencoba membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dinding-dinding kaca dan langit-langit gelap, seolah menegaskan cahaya pagi belumlah menembus. Hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah Itachi dengan tidak sopan menaruh matras kosong dengan selimut terlipat sejauh kaki darinya.

Perlahan ia berusaha bangkit tapi kemudian jatuh lagi.

Ia sungguh tidak ingin bangun. Tapi ia punya janji di rumah sakit barunya siang hari, dan ia mengatur jam alarm di pukul 6 pagi diluar kebiasaan.

Kebiasaan bodoh.

Pikirannya dengan cepat membahas pro dan kontra dari tetap di tempat tidur atau bangun. Dan bangun menang.

Ia menendang selimut dan berguling, dingin di marmer lantai membawa tegak bulu roma untuk kulit hangatnya. Matanya melebar. Ia bersumpah ia telah mengatur lantai ke panas medium...bukan dingin es. Beruang kutub akan terkena hipotermia jika berdiri di apartemennya sekarang.

Ia berguling kembali ke tempat tidur dan menggeram; si brengsek itu pasti telah mengatur ulang temperatur, satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia senang adalah paling tidak dia menjaga jendela tetap tertutup. Menggeram rentetan kutukan dan keinginan memutilasi seseorang yang tidak pengertian, ia menarik napas dalam dan berdiri, mengabaikan kebas dingin terasa di kaki. Ia perlu menemukan remot apartemen.

_Damn asshole._

Naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan di lorong menuju ruang terbuka yang sangat besar dari ruang tamu. Di peron dapur ia melihat Itachi dalam setelan bisnis hitamnya, membaca koran dengan laptop menyala menampilkan website yang ia tidak bisa lihat.

"_Good morning jackass_," gumam Naruto, menatap Itachi memakai selop rumahan.

"_Whore_" balas Itachi menyapa lalu kembali ke koran Konoha di bagian keuangan.

Lantai terasa semakin dingin dengan setiap langkah; ia menyambar remot apartemen yang jauh di sudut island dan menaikkan temperatur ke, "_Medium Floor Heat._"

"Dingin?" Tanya Itachi dengan sombong tanpa mendongak dari koran.

Naruto menahan diri melemparkan remote ke wajah jelek dia.

"Aku bukan seorang _frigid ice bitch_ sepertimu," jawab Naruto berjalan kearah _island_ menuju kompor listrik dimana ia berharap menemukan ketel peraknya. Dan malah menemukan ketel hitam, jelas itu bukan miliknya. Ia berjalan berjinjit saat terus membuka kabinet teratas yang berlapis warna batu hitam untuk mencari ketelnya.

"Kenapa bangun sepagi ini?" Tanya Itachi meletakkan koran dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke laptop.

"Kerja," Naruto menggeram menutup satu pintu dan membuka yang lain.

"Aku pikir seorang prostitusi lebih suka kerja malam," balas Itachi sambil mengklik _pad_ laptop.

"Har har," balas Naruto sarkas, membuat bunyi menakuti. "Dimana poci tehku?"

"Aku sudah membersihkan rumah," respon Itachi.

Keinginan untuk membunuh naik, itu ketel favoritnya, siulan cukup keras terdengar dari seberang ruangan namun tidak cukup mengganggu. Ia mengambil satu _mug_ milik Itachi dan kotak teh dari meja.

"Tidak sopan memakai properti orang lain tanpa izin," ucap Itachi menutup laptop saat Naruto menuang air panas kedalam cangkir.

"Aku menemukan keberadaanmu sangat kasar," balas Naruto saat ia dengan malas mencelup-celup kantung teh kedalam cangkir. Itachi memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas bisnisnya.

"Hn," Itachi memflash satu smirk paling kejam. Naruto melihat itu sebelum berjalan keluar dari peron dapur, melewati ruang tamu tanpa perabotan dan menuju pintu. Itachi melepas selop rumahnya dan mengenakan sepatu kulit buatan Italy, tidak bersusah menatap lagi teman sekamarnya saat ia pergi dari apartemen.

"_Bastard_," gumam Naruto saat mengambil sesapan teh. Rasa yang aneh, ia mengambil tegukan besar sambil mencoba membedakan rasanya. Ia dengan hati-hati membuka kertas teh di ujung talinya.

_Jasmine_.

Ia menaikkan alis saat ia meneguk besar teh lagi, mencoba menemukan rasa melati dalam teh dan ini rasanya terlalu pedas untuk melati. Setelah hati-hati menyesap dan melepeh di bibir, mulutnya mulai terasa menyengat. Ia mengendus teh hati-hati, dan itu malah membuat mulut dan tenggorokannya mulai terbakar.

Ia menaruh cangkir dan menghirup napas dalam tapi itu hanya meningkatkan sensasi seperti api di dalam mulutnya. Ia dengan cepat membuka kulkas mencoba mencari susu atau saus tomat, dan malah menemukan kantong plastik dengan paprika merah dan hijau terang di rak paling atas.

Matanya menyipit, si _asshole_ merebus paprika dalam teko teh panas.

"_Fuck_," Ia membuang napas dan itu membuat lebih sakit, ia menyalakan air dingin di _fossett_ dapur dan mengambil cangkir kosong, menggunakannya untuk membantunya berkumur mengeluarkan rasa.

Setelah lima cangkir berkumur, meludah, dan merobek tak terkendali, sensasi terbakar sedikit mereda. Ia memasuki kamar mandi utama dan meraih botol Listerine hijau tua lalu mulai membersihkan mulut dengan benda itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan Listerin yang biasanya rasa mint, di mulutnya yang terbakar.

_Bastard_ itu akan membayar.

Ia pergi mandi, berharap _shower_ panas dapat membuat ia tenang. Tapi tidak. Moodnya malah buruk bahkan lebih saat ia harus menghabiskan lebih dari sejam mencari _undergarment_ di dalam kotaknya. Akhirnya, ia memilih memakai celana kargo cokelat muda dan blus merah sederhana, setidaknya pakaian itu membantu menjaga mata semua orang dari memandangnya tidak sedap karena bentuk tubuhnya tercetak di garis celana.

Ia berusaha menahan diri menarik napas dalam, mulutnya masih terbakar, saat ia memeriksa waktu; masih 3 jam sampai ia harus masuk kerja, ia memakai _sneakers_ merahnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia membeli muffin manis besar dan sebotol susu untuk menetralisir efek bumbu berbasis capsium yang _Price of Drakness _masukkan kedalam minumannya.

Naruto sedang memikirkan _prank_ kecil yang bisa ia mainkan untuk Itachi sambil melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan di lobi dengan langit-langit tinggi berhias piringan emas cantik. Ia mengagumi lukisan abad 17-19 itu, patung-patung Yunani dan modern, amarahnya perlahan mulai menghilang karena keindahan seni. Ia memang tidak punya _skill_ menggambar atau melukis, tapi ia tahu bagaimana mengapresiasi dan menghargai kesempurnaan estetika.

"_Good day, madam_ Uzumaki, apa anda perlu taksi?" Pria pintu menanyai saat dia membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Naruto menatap namatag penjaga, "Kotetsu, _have a good day."_

"_You too, madam, stay safe_."

Ia mengangguk. Saat ia melangkah keluar dan berdiri di belakang wanita bisnis yang mengobrol. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menguping dua wanita pirang berkulit tan palsu itu.

"Aku penasaran kenapa itu terjadi?"

"Kupikir itu _prank_."

"_Prank_? Aku ragu, maksudku ini Konoha, aku pikir itu pernyataan artistik."

"Bra dan panties tersebar di seluruh kota sulit di nyatakan artistik."

"Apa begitu! Itu mengatakan sesuatu, _sex sells _mungkin."

Ia berhenti menatap dua gadis itu saat melihat bra motif _cherry blossom_ favoritnya tergantung di kaca depan mobil. Lalu ia melihat _thong_ bergaris zebra sedang diinjak oleh seorang pria gemuk.

_Panties lace_ biru keberuntungannya tergantung di tanda berhenti berjalan dan bra _rave_ gelap dalam cahaya hijau limaunya menggantung di tanda Berhenti. Tidak salah lagi itu memang miliknya ...dengan bukti tandatangan Bon Jovi!

Kemarahannya berlipat ganda ke tingkat yang tak terbayangkan saat ia terus melihat barang-barangnya tercecer di seluruh Square paling populer di dunia. Itu akan menjadi berita, ia akan menangis keras! Tsunade pasti akan melihatnya di televisi, dan ia bisa membayangkan Gaara akan keluar dari Dojo dan melihat panties bercetak kelinci menggantung di tanda "Selamat Datang".

Teleponnya berdering.

Ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan amarahnya - mungkin siksaan terbakar didalam mulutnya tidak akan meledakkan temperamennya.

"Hallo," jawabnya menggeram.

"_Oh my God,_ itu underwearmu!" Sahabatnya, Sakura, berteriak di telfon, "Semuanya ada di MTV!"

"_Fuck_, apa Tsunade melihat?" Naruto ingin menangis rasanya.

"Semua orang di hospital melihat, Ino yang sekarang di Suna menelponku, dia ingat kita pernah membeli borgol itu saat _bachelor party._ Dia berpikir itu milikku ... tapi tentu saja aku bilang aku masih bekerja di Slug Hospital."

"Apa kau bilang ke dia aku di Konoha?"

"Kelepasan," bohong Sakura.

"_God_," gerutu Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Malam liar?"

"Aku punya teman kamar psiko."

"Menemukan kembaranmu yang lama hilang?" Balas Sakura dengan kekehan.

"Bukan, Itachi Uchiha."

"Woah, _bullshit_. Itachi Uchiha?!"

"Ya," desis Naruto.

"Itu kakak Sasuke!"

"Kekasih Gaara?"

"Mmm hmm!"

"Aku merasa tidak terlalu menyukai dia," ucap Naruto benci dengan setiap orang yang memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Itachi.

"Kau tidak menyukai siapa pun saat kau berada di sekolah kedokteran; bahkan kita berhenti berteman sekitar tiga belas kali."

"Sakura, aku tidak butuh ini, aku perlu menendang _bastard_ itu keluar dari apartemenku."

"Tunggu - kau tinggal bersama Itachi! Kau serius? _What the hell!_"

"Aku tinggal dengan dia bukan karena aku ingin," teriak Naruto membuat sepuluh orang di dekatnya menoleh dan memberi tatapan menghakimi, ia segera memunggungi mereka semua dan meneruskan bicara dalam nada rendah, "Ada dokumen yang tercampur dan nama kami berdua ada dalam sewa."

"Apa...Apa kau tidak tahu siapa _hottie_ terkenal seperti Itachi?"

"Dia adalah _villain_ tunggal yang pernah hidup di dunia nyata dan dunia fiksi. Dia _disfigur_ dari-"

"Naru! Dia ksatria, _prince charming_!"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, secara teknik, dia ksatria dari Queen beberapa tahun lalu. Dia menjadi seperti billion di sampul majalah. Dia menjadi ahli detektif di Suna lalu Kiri, berpikir seperti James Bond yang campur dengan Sherlock Homes."

"Berhenti melebih-lebihkan."

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan! Dia seperti pria sempurna, dia pindah ke Konoha beberapa bulan lalu sebagai pengacara. _The dude's like a crime solving stud and rumor has it he'll be the next D.A, _Naru. Ayahnya seorang Perdana Menteri di negara lain, aku tidak begitu ingat dan ibunya adalah pengacara internasional gila yang memiliki rantai hotel. Namanya Mikoto dan dia, sepertinya, cukup bertanggung jawab atas globalisasi."

"Ugh Sakura, aku tidak perduli tentang idiot itu dan siapa yang melahirkan dia, aku putus asa ingin membunuh dan melukai dia, _he's a fucking jackass."_

"_Bullshit_! Aku membaca semua interview dia! Dia seperti detak jantung terbesar di planet ini! Dia sangat manis!"

Dokter rambut merah itu tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus membuat peraturan untuk segala hal baik tentang Itachi untuk tidak pernah diucapkan di hadapannya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku akan menelponmu nanti," ucap Naruto menutup telpon kasar sambil berusaha menenangkan matanya yang berkedut.

_Ohhh, ia harus membalas Itachi... bajingan itu akan ia buat menderita,_ iner Naruto.

I hope you're enjoying it! :) Reviews make me happy :D


End file.
